


Sinning

by dandywarholic



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, hey discord friends dont interact, just really shameless smut, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandywarholic/pseuds/dandywarholic
Summary: Arthur Morgan has been spending a lot of time sprucing up the camp nowadays. Because of that he seems to be under the impression he owns the place, and especially John Marston's privacy. Guess the great outdoors wasn't good enough? Interrupting a man's woodworking time and everything. Inexcusable.





	Sinning

Arthur pushed back the flap of the small tent and invaded the space. It wasn’t large enough for more than one person, hardly enough for John, but it was his. Ever since Arthur added a few couple doohickeys to his tent- bones, a pelt rug, trinkets- Arthur had been acting as if he had a right to it all. Nice things, sure, but it didn’t mean he could barge in whenever. The amount of times he’s kicked him out in the last week has been obnoxious.

John looked up from what he was doing, startled half to death by the suddenness of Arthur Morgan. 

“Jesus! Just what is it you think you’re doin’?” 

Arthur was forced to crouch down and the tent was closed behind him. John stuck where he was sitting on his small cot, backing up a bit from where Arthur decided to bring himself. 

“John Marston, you cause that ruckus in the town over?” 

“No?” He said truthfully, even confused at the accusation, shucking off a small slice in the wood he was widdling. Hoped the knife would get Arthur to back off a bit. It didn’t. “And if I did, you comin’ in here to lecture me? Get outta here!” 

Arthur grabbed John’s wrist and forced it down to the bed getting him to let go of the knife. His intentions became clear in the way he held himself. There was no ruckus except for Arthur himself. John’s heart rate picked a little.

“Laws’ been searchin’ through these parts for you.” 

“So?” John said firmly. His eyes flicking from Arthur’s eyes to his mouth, so close to him he could feel his breath. 

“So,” Arthur paused, “Think it’d be in our best interest— In  _ your  _ best interest if you’d keep us lyin’ low.” John finally figured out Arthur was trying to tell him something that wasn’t what he was actually saying. With it being accompanied by Arthur’s hand pushing up his thigh and all.

“That right? Well,” He breathes out, his only free hand dropping the butchered piece of wood to lay his hand on his neck. Complying to Arthur’s greed but firm enough if he need to shove the man off of him. “Could go on patrol then. If you’re that paranoid about me drawin’ law to us, that is.” And his hand dragged to undo a button or two of Arthur’s collar. An invitation to leave and participate in unlawfulness in the wilderness. 

Not in the middle of camp.

Arthur pressed his palm against John’s crotch and rubbed teasingly. “Mm, naw. Think Javier is on one right now.” And he finally dipped in to gently kiss at John’s throat, forcing him to tilt his head and offer his neck to him. 

“Right. I knew that.” John forced out. Tried to keep his breathing even as Arthur felt him up. His hand abandoning John’s poor wrist to adjust his weight. Made the bed creek a little. This was slowly getting out of hand as John let his eyes shut, enjoying how Arthur’s tongue and teeth worked at the very sensitive parts of his skin. He had to reel it back in. “A ride then?” 

Arthur stopped mouthing at his neck without hesitation. “It’s a bit late for a ride, idiot. Hell, you feelin’ alright, John?” He kissed his neck again slowly, could feel his breath against his skin. “You're lookin’ a bit red.” His tone was deadpan and serious. His busy hand undid John’s belt. John jolted a bit. 

He pushed at Arthur.“I’m feelin’ just  _ fine.  _ Don’t think you have much business bein’ in here is all.” The man pulled back just a little bit to look into John’s eyes. A gaze that was normally a tad bashful in these situations stood steady. Shocked John a little. 

“Just relayin’ a message.” 

“From who. Grimshaw?” The words felt just as fake falling from his lips, because all he was concentrated on was what Arthur was  _ truly  _ doing. If he didn’t want to go off in the desert. If he didn’t want to go to get a hotel..

“Dutch. Hosea. The folks ‘round here. Surprisingly, there are others besides you, y’know. That are  _ affected _ by your actions.” He contradicted that immediately as he pulled John’s legs apart and fit his body flush between him. The action shocked him enough to grunt, cursing himself just for that. And the way Arthur gave him a warning look. 

“Okay? That ain’t any a your business, now is it.” 

Arthur went back to John’s trousers again, fully pulling away the belt and the button, zipper too. They had a lot of clothes to go, frustratingly so. Curse it all.

“Course not. But I have to live with you. Wouldn’t kill you to be a little more responsible.” 

John narrowed his eyes, this  _ fake  _ conversation was hitting a sore spot.

“Excuse me?” 

Arthur half laughed, “You heard me.” He tugged John to sit up more. “Goin’ off. Doin’ what have you. Sittin’ around camp doin’ a lot of nothin’.” 

John scrunched his nose, “As if you are doin’ much better. ‘Less you think we should all kiss at your damn feet for runnin’ off hunting for weeks to gather useless decor.” Arthur dipped again to kiss at John’s neck. The affection getting him to loosen up a bit, to cling to Arthur a little more. 

“Mm, should be. Worked hard for all those trinkets n feathers.” 

The man worked on getting his clothes off of him and that’s when John stopped him and pulled away a little bit. Caught his hands in his. 

“ _ Just what are you doing?”  _ Hissed under his breath.

“Nothin’.” He pulled John close again knowing he wouldn’t fight it. “ _ Just quiet down. People are tryin’ to sleep.”  _ He whispered to him. And John was struck with the realization that they were really doing this here.

John glanced to the opening of his tent, and how easily it’d be for anyone to just barge in. There was no privacy in camp. People had sex from time to time. Heard Dutch plenty. Hosea even, back in the day. Arthur, however, never really participated in any of that. Even when he had Mary at the camp never once had he heard them.

Didn’t think he ever saw Arthur with a prostitute even in the saloons. 

It wasn’t until John pursued Arthur in the desert that one night that he had found out Arthur was capable of sex. And that he was good at it. Arthur had always wanted to partake in their sin outside of camp like a reasonable, smart man. He didn’t know why that changed now. And John was being stupid enough to humor him.

To note, John prided himself in being able to keep his voice down just as much as he was able to yell, but  _ this was camp.  _ With all of their friends  _ here.  _

Arthur knew that. He pulled off John’s clothes like it didn’t matter.

And as Arthur kissed at his bare chest, felt him up in every way, got John to slowly rut against him, John started acting like it didn’t matter too. He took this silence as a bit of a challenge. A dangerous one. One that could potentially alienate them from the gang, if they’re not kicked out. Risking it all because Arthur wanted him then and there and that thought got him to feel weird. Excited, thrilled. His own hands grasping at Arthur to undo his jacket, his vest. God, he was so much more clothed than John was. Why did he have so much clothing. Arthur’s mouth found it’s way to John’s and their kiss was open mouthed and passionate. Arthur’s tongue rolling against his, breaking it frequently to lap up into his mouth. Distracted him completely, getting lost in how Arthur demanded his attention. His arm had to hold the weight of the both of them, his other grabbing Arthur to keep him close. Their heads tilting to keep the kiss interesting and new every time they met. At times like these he could really feel just how strong Arthur felt against him. His grip, his mouth, his body. He needed more of him. 

John broke the kiss and tugged more at Arthur’s clothing. Was about to say something but Arthur silenced him with a short kiss. John understood immediately. Their fake conversation was over. They’d draw too much attention if they started talking now. Even if everyone was asleep, they didn’t want to stir anyone with clearly breathless chatter. Lust laden and unfocused. Idiotic.

Arthur knew what John was going to say anyhow. He pulled away a bit to help him get his clothes off. The clothing tossed to the side, leaving himself in his undershirt and pants. John pressed forward to kiss at his chest. At his collar bone. Tasted like sweat and dirt. 

Every time he ground up against Arthur’s body the cot creaked just a little bit, enough to be too rhythmic for just general sleep creaking. Arthur stopped John’s hips. Dragged him from the bed to pull him to the ground instead. Wasn’t gentle, and he was just grateful he had the pelt there instead of the cold, hard ground. The other man was over him and made him feel a little small from his position. Half naked like he was, hard, pliant, he knew he’d let Arthur do anything to him. It was embarrassing as an outlaw with an ego. It was embarrassing as a man. 

Especially as Arthur tugged away his pants and clothing. Boots ditched to the side. Everything stripped of him. And if he was feeling vulnerable then, he truly was now. With Arthur stopping his affection to just look down at him, his hands rubbing at his waist. John’s legs forced open for him, a raw invitation.They’ve been good so far, the only sounds have been kissing and soft panting. John vowed to keep it that way. 

Arthur reached behind himself and pulled out a tin, made John realize they were _really going to go all the way._ His eyes widened a little bit, but before he could argue, Arthur reached down to stuff John’s mouth with two fingers, forcing his jaw to slack and take them into his mouth. He hummed quietly and sucked on Arthur’s fingers, ignoring the taste of dirt and gunpowder. Rolled his tongue against them while Arthur forced them deeper, forcing John’s eyes shut as he tried not to gag. Practically drooled at just thought of it being Arthur’s cock instead, the idea making his own dick twitch. Arthur had fun teasing him for a while longer then removed them all at once. Interrupting John’s imagination to leave him with spit dribbling down his chin, his tongue lulling a bit as he caught his breath. He wanted to beg Arthur for things, anything. For him to blow him, for him to fuck him. Forced into silence was killing him. Not getting to hear Arthur’s noises was killing him too. The way he’d always make stupid remarks or jokes. No matter if they’d be at John’s expense, he enjoyed how Arthur it was.

Couldn’t even imagine why Arthur was insistent on doing this here when the wilderness had plenty of room for them to  _ howl _ if they wanted to. Be free. Not cooped up and hushed like caged animals. 

Arthur leaned down a bit and set the tin right next to John’s head, lowering until he was right up against his ear. 

“ _ Keep quiet, John.” _

John just breathed, hating Arthur more. 

Hated how he kissed his jaw after. How when he sat up he took his spit covered fingers and used to it to give him the lubrication he needed to gently jerk John off. Shifted their position as he did so and John keened. His leg pulled up over Arthur’s thigh and he felt Arthur’s clothed cock pressed up against his leg. Wanted it. John grabbed the tin Arthur left at his head and forced it to Arthur’s chest, shoved away Arthur’s hand to take over jerking himself off instead. 

His communication was flawless. Arthur chuckled softly but listened, undoing the tin lid slowly. Taking a couple fingers full  _ slowly _ . Pressing it up against John’s ass  _ slowly.  _ Drove him up the wall, but when he prodded inside him it pushed away any frustration. Had to concentrate on relaxing, jerked himself steadily, a way to distract himself as Arthur pushed in farther. 

“H…” He started and Arthur’s hand came over to set itself on John’s chest to quiet him. “ _ Right, right.”  _ He mouthed, trying to remind himself too. 

Arthur continued his work, his godly fingers prodding and pulling, slowly fucking him. It was uncomfortable in such a familiar way that sent John buzzing. He squeezed his cock and breathed out a short swear. Directly after Arthur crooked his fingers inside him and John shuddered, and next thing he knew Arthur was massaging exactly where he needed him to. John’s panting was hot and heavy, needing more. Wanting more. His hips rolling down against his fingers harder than Arthur would supply. 

Arthur pulled his fingers all at once, and when John opened his eyes, because damn it he didn’t even remember closing them, he saw Arthur was jerking himself off the entire time too. Pulled from his work pants. Belt slacked. When they met eye contact John nodded feverishly, stopped touching himself to sit himself up a little bit more. 

Arthur nodded and grabbed the tin again to slather more of the substance into his cock. John had to focus on breathing and relaxing his body, but he knew he felt tense. The stress of being in camp, in a thin tent. He felt like his breathing was too loud. And when he felt Arthur pull his body exactly flush, fixing his cock up to his entrance, John got a sinking feeling that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do this. He kept his eyes on Arthur for as long as he could as he pushed inside him. Wasn’t very long because the thickness of him forced his head to drop back and he gasped. Arthur was being slow, stopped immediately to let John breathe. Adjust. Relax. He couldn’t figure out how to relax, he was shaking. He hasn’t shook while they had sex since the first time he’s ever participated in this, but he was practically vibrating. Arthur gave John plenty of time, even petting his thighs a little to calm him down, then finally clicked his tongue and got John to look at him. He nodded and got John to slowly nod back. 

Then he pushed farther in. John was a bit more prepared for that, sitting him in further. This was tolerable. No noises except for his short breathing. Arthur waited a little bit before pulling out a little just to push back in. A shallow thrust. John grimaced. Arthur continued. The substance did wonders, but it wasn’t magic. It still felt overwhelming, he still felt tight. 

Arthur wasn’t even completely bottomed in, John knew it. The man was taking it excruciatingly slow, rocking into him. John rebelled by rolling his hips back against him and forcing every extra centimeter deep inside him. 

“Ah.” He accidentally voiced, throwing a hand over his own damn mouth. Arthur didn’t scold him, just kept slowly fucking him with everything he had. His strong hands held on his waist for a little bit then shifted to lift John’s leg up. Rolled harder into him. 

John bit his knuckle as he liked that even better. His hips pushed back instinctively each time, meeting him. He ditched holding his mouth to start jerking himself off again, enjoying every single time Arthur fucked him. It was slower than he wanted it, slower than how Arthur usually gave it to him, but it was enjoyable. Easy to keep quiet.

Arthur pulled out of him and John sighed, stopped jerking himself off. Of course it was only to man handle him, grabbing his arm and flip him over. Sat him up, which was only a little bit difficult in the small space. Trusted Arthur’s direction as he fixed himself to sit on his lap. The other man’s cock rubbing up against his ass and John lifted his hips to welcome him in again. It felt completely different this time, the angle changed and he felt like however close he was before was reverted back to square one. Arthur was a little tougher with him, shoving him down and John didn’t need much convincing to do his part. Grinding down against him, rolling and stuffing himself with Arthur’s cock every time. His body was pressed up against Arthur’s chest, could feel his face against the crook of his neck. It took a little bit of adjusting their position to get completely comfortable but when they did, John took everything Arthur would give him. One arm grasping to find stabilization on the man behind him, the other loosely holding his dick and fucking himself up into his hand and back down into Arthur. A beautiful game that was pretty god damn wonderful. 

Even as well as John focused on his rhythm and pace, it still wasn’t as great as Arthur could give him, the angle fighting with gravity and John’s stamina. Arthur grabbed his hips and really shoved him down and just as quickly pulled him up, keeping him stable there as he shifted behind him and thrusted up into him. John’s panting got heavier as he was fucked up into, his teeth gritted. He was so close to coming, he could feel his entire body buzzing. 

“ _ Arthur,”  _ He mumbled softly, barely a rasp of his voice. A choke on oxygen. It earned him a particularly hard thrust and he prayed for the rest to be like that. His vision blurring a bit as Arthur granted him that wish, it slowed the pace just a little bit but it damn felt deep and he had no knowledge of how anatomy worked but there was a spot that just made him feel absolutely  _ fan-fucking-tastic _ . John found Arthur was so great at making him feel like that. 

John jerked himself off tighter and faster as Arthur fucked him the way he was. He truly couldn’t last any longer, it felt impossible to keep going. And when he came he clenched his teeth, winded and tense and stroking himself as he came over his his chest and onto the ground. Doubled over a little bit. Arthur fucked him through it. John didn’t know how he managed to keep quiet.

John was done, exhausted, overstimulated, Arthur wasn’t. And while that wasn’t unusual, it filled John with dread. Arthur shoved him down on his stomach a firm hand pressed in the middle of John’s back, slamming his cock into John’s ass again. John choked on a moan, unable to keep it back. Felt like it was coming from someone else, he swears it. He had to bite on his fist to keep himself from crying out repeatedly every single thrust. He heard Arthur huff above him, abusing him with his pace and taking advantage of his over sensitivity, how he was tighter and tense. His free hand gripped the fur on the ground tightly, completely useless. Just focused on his breathing. In and out, easy, in and out. Just as Arthur rolled into him, the slapping of skin and the clink of Arthurs belt buckle clear in the air. It was too much, way too much. He curled over himself, digging into the earth. Felt Arthur’s hand grab his ass and force his legs further apart, felt him somehow fuck him deeper- It couldn’t have been deeper- Sent a shock through him. 

“Argh!” He arched over, panicked a bit, but Arthur didn’t let him think more about it, with three more hard thrusts he felt him stuff all the way in him for a last time. Felt him cum inside him and John growled against his arm. Didn’t know how he kept himself from yelling. Felt wild- Felt amazing- But it was way too much. Arthur pulled out immediately and felt any remaining cum coat his ass. John gasped for breath, desperate to keep air in his lungs. 

Arthur pushed John down and he submitted, rolling on his side. Absolutely exhausted. Arthur tucked himself back into his pants and laid next to him carefully. Leaned over and sounded just as out of breath as he was. They sat like that for a long while. A quiet, comfortable rest between them. Arthur gave him small affection, petting his side, thumbing over his rib cage. Ran his fingers through his long hair. Didn’t know for how long, a couple minutes, or years. 

Arthur finally sat up. “Don't think you know what quiet means.” 

John kept his eyes shut. “Mm. We ain’t ever doin’ this again.” 

Arthur leaned over to kiss him once more, John pawed at him to stop it.

“Now get outta here. You damn fool. And quit-“ he took a sharp inhale, tryin to focus on thoughts. “Quit comin’ in here. I ain’t wantin’ you around.” 

”That right?” Arthur grinned a bit, John didn’t have to see it to know it was there. “Fine then, John. I’ll leave you be. Just know Javiers’ gonna get more rugs in his spot, since yer so ungrateful.” 

“I said get outta here!” 

Arthur just chuckled and left the tent. Left John there naked and ruined. True silence laid over him except for the sounds of nature. Wind howling. The fire cracking outside. Sleep came easy and pleasant. Any terror he felt at the thought that  _ anyone could have heard them _ he bundled up and left for tomorrow. Would it have been worth it? Oh definitely not, but god was it amazing. 

Arthur was a bastard man. He cursed him, him and his everything. 

Knew he wasn’t allowed in heaven anymore, if the killing and robbing part didn’t, this was the nail in the coffin. Still prayed to God, Still prayed that they wouldn’t be caught, because he still needed whatever this unspoken thing was between him and Arthur. Like a fish needed water.

John overslept.

**Author's Note:**

> no excuse for this, but its consensual sex between two fictional grown adults. i shouldnt be as embarrassed as i am for posting this, but here we are!!!


End file.
